The hidden story
by pretzel princess
Summary: High school is a very unforgettable episode in our life, we experience fun, excitement,crush,evil schemes,and many other unforgettable memories that high-school life could only offer. Let's see how life changes in this stage.hope you enjoy this :D
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_It all started in a summer vacation…._

I am Miyu Kouzuki, I'm about to enter sixth grade, and my mother sent me to a summer math class, due to my lack of interest in that subject. She thinks that if she enrolled me in this boring class, I might have one of my flying thoughts into it. I'm sitting in this plastic chair for half an hour now and maybe later, I'm going to be in dreamland again. For three crappy hours a day I would sit in this classroom, just having daydreams. I can't imagine how she managed to convince me to give up my happy days of summer just to sit around in a corner of this room.

_30 minutes passed_

"Hey Miss Kouzuki." An woman's voice roared.

"hmmm.." came her reply.

"Miss Kouzuki."

"hmmmm…' Someone tapped her from the back that brought her back to her senses.

" Kindly answer the problem in the board."

There was a Math problem written on the board, calculating the number of bacteria's per minute.

" _What the heck." She thought" How Am I going to solve this?"_

She stood up unwillingly and headed toward the center of the room. All her classmates staring at her like she was the weirdest girl they ever saw. She was embarrassed to death! She wished for the grounds to swallow her up, to save her from her distress.

She took a minute to reach the board, She stared at the writings intently… stared…. And Stared…. But she could not find any answer to that question. She glanced at her classmates and saw them as they wer about to burst into laughter.

"_Uh… oH" she said to herself._

"Ouch!" she blurted. Someone threw a paper and it landed on her back. She picked the paper and saw a neatly handwritten solution.

_"…256 bacteria's per minute."_

And in an instant she was done. She sighed and got back to her seat.

An hour and a half passed and it was time to go home. She packed her things and noticed a crumpled paper in her bag. She straightened it up and noticed that it was the solution paper thrown by someone earlier. As she re read the writings on the paper, she saw a pair of auburn orbs staring at her.

"I think I just saw you reading my solution paper." A playful grin was playing on her savior's façade.

"So you are the one who threw this paper?" She asked

He only shrugged his shoulders.

She smiled.

He nodded.

"Kanata Saionji." He laid his hand in front of her.

She smiled again and took his hand. " Miyu Kouzuki."


	2. He saved me again

Chapter 1

"Mom please ." Miyu begged again to her mother.

"What's the problem with that Miyu?" Asked her mother, with a puzzled expression on her face.

Her mom decided to transfer her into another school, for she was having a hard time keeping her usual routine, because of the distance from her school, to their house.

Her parents knew that she was always late and sometimes too early for the second subject in the morning, for her Homeroom teacher called them up and told them about that.

She gave an "I need help" look to her father who was watching the daily news update and was very engrossed to the report of the newscaster.

Her father loves to watch the news, rather than watching the sports channel. He was a fan of current events, she guessed.

"Don't give me that look honey" said his father, and turned his attention to the TV again.

"Ok, I give up!" she finally said "But-"

Her mother cut her another set of alibis, "No buts' Miyu."

" Fine." She forced herself to accept their decision.

Even if she knew that they made the right choice. She could not accept the fact that she would be missing her longtime classmates in their school, and they would live in Heiomachi for good.

_A month after_

She was now unloading her things from the Van they rented to bring their things to their new house, in the town of Heiomachi.

At first she thought that Heiomachi was like their old town. But when she reached there she felt it was way different than their past hometown. There were only few people living, the air was fresh, there were trees that shades the roads. and the neighborhood had warm hearts that you can feel at ease whenever you passed by them.

She picked up the big box labeled " Stuffed toys" and suddenly the ringtone of her cellphone rang, she took it and lose her balance.

"Uh...oh!" She closed her eyes and expected to fall on the ground.

the box fell and so as its contents, some of the stuffed animals were on the ground. _but wait?..._she did not feel the ground. however she found herself protected by strong arms.

"are you okay?" she heard the lad's voice

She opened her eyes slightly and saw a familiar pair of auburn orbs staring at her.

"Miyu?"Asked her savior.

"Kanata?" now she recognized him. He was her summer class seatmate that saved her from the math problem.

He let go of her and a smirk was evident on his lips. She found that expression of his cute.

" I thought, you live in the next town? What are you doing here?"

"We just.. uhmmm… moved here..." She did not know what to do anymore. Her heart was throbbing like crazy and she felt butterflies were rambling in her stomach.

"Oh. I see, Welcome to Heiomachi then."

" T- Thanks" she was stuttering.

She looked at the stuffed toys that were scattered on the road and started to pick it up. And He helped her put the things back in its box.

" Wou-would you.. uhmm. Like to go inside for tea?" she invited him.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry, I'm on my way home, my mother is expecting me to join them for breakfast."

"Okay. See you around then." She felt her cheeks blush as she said that words.

"It was nice seeing you here Miyu." Then He waved her goodbye.

Now she thought of Kanata as her knight and shining armor. _What?_ Said the other side of her mind._ He was just a kind hearted person._

"Miyu! Where did you put the screws? " called her mom

"At the blue box mom!" she replied. Now she was back in her own thoughts, she headed to the front door and continued her work.

_ On Kanata's POV_

He was just passing by the last block of his usual route, and there she saw a familiar blonde carrying a large box out on a van.

He noticed her _Miyu._

She was the interesting girl on summer class who just sleep and was always looking so bored on what she was doing. It was like she was just forced to stay there, and her attention was always absent.

He found it. _Cute. No Interesting._

as he watched her, the box fell and to his surprise he ran to her and the next thing he knew, he was supporting her back.

She had a sweet smell. Her blonde hair smelled like newly picked watermelons. And as she opened her eyes her emerald orbs were like stars that shine in the sky.

On other circumstances, he would just ignore the person or laugh at it. But now, there's a magnet like force that pulled him to save her.

They shared a conversation, and to his surprise, she asked her to have tea. But he could not let her mother wait for him for breakfast, so he did not have any choice but to refuse.

He jogged again and he did not knew why he suddenly felt happy. _No! I'm just interested in her._ He said to himself.

End of chapter.

I hope that was good. but I'm so nervous.

this was my first fanfic. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It was a sunny morning for a start of a new school year. It was the first day of classes for Miyu in Heiomachi High. She felt nervous as she entered the gates of her new school.

The school bell rang and now she ran as fast as she could to reach the room without being late for her first subject. Little did she know, she forgot one thing, she did not know where she would head. _Geez!_ She muttered to herself. Luckily she saw a bunch of students heading towards the stairs and asked them where the particular building was, and showed them a piece of paper of what the name of the building.

Panting heavily, she entered the room with beads of sweat running through her forehead, almost all of the attention was directed to her, and her teacher invited her to come in. Now she felt embarrassed by the thought of it.

Her teacher introduced her to the class, "This is Miyu Kouzuki. Your new classmate, please be good to her." Then she turned to her, "Please take the vacant seat in the back Miyu."

There were no other vacant seats left, she headed towards the back of the room, and noticed Kanata was seating right next to the vacant seat. She did not know what to do, so she just walked by, and gave him a slight nod. To her surprise he smiled.

The female population of the room looked like they could kill her, because of what Kanata did. She wanted to run or hide under her desk. _Kanata was this popular?_ She said to herself. _Obviously, he has the charms, s_aid the other side of her head. She shook her head before she could lead into something and focused on what her teacher is saying in front of the class.

**Six months have passed**

"Miyu!" Aya screamed as she headed towards Nanami and Miyu who was sipping her strawberry flavored juice.

Aya was one of her first friends in that school. She found her cute with her pigtails and sometimes weird when it comes to writing a story for a play. Aya gets too excited, and sometimes she uses them as actors for her play. However, she thought of Aya was a nice friend. Nanami, on the other hand was the opposite of Aya. Nanami was always calm and composed.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"The Christmas festival is coming! And that will be a month from now." Aya excitedly informed her.

Nanami on the other hand was paying attention on to what Aya was shrieking, whispered to her. "Miyu, you know where this would led to." She nodded. Of course she knew where it would lead, but she can't do anything, or rather, they can't do anything.

" Uhmm." She did not know what to say.

Aya did not notice it and continued her rant about the Christmas festival. "Our class would be having a play!"Obviously, Aya would be the director, and now, they wondered who the sacrificial lamb would be. "Miyu. I want you to be one of the leading characters in the play."

She cannot refuse her. Miyu knew that if she refuses Aya's offer, Aya would be disappointed. So she nodded to confirm Aya that she agreed with her.

Nanami poked her side. "So, you are the sacrificial lamb for this year's Christmas festival." There was a playful grin on Nanami's face.

"I could not turn her down, can I?" she replied.

A couple of minutes passed, Santa together with Kanata came in their table and joined them.

As the days passed by, she learned how to be casual in front of Kanata. She admitted a few months ago that she had a crush on him but she decided to keep it only to herself. Miyu always knew that if a friend had a special feeling towards a friend, things would turn the other way around and the cherished friendship might be gone.

"Hi!" Santa greeted them.

Santa was Kanata's best friend since childhood until now. She noticed that Kanata hangs out with Santa every weekend and sometimes they play basketball after classes. Kanata treated Santa as a brother that he never had and so as Santa too.

Kanata pinched her cheek and sat down next to her. He always does that whenever he had a chance. He said that she has a cheek as fluffy as a cotton candy and sometimes called her names such as goldfish, or kitty. She doesn't know why he would do that. Sometimes she would think that Kanata only wanted to have a younger sister, and maybe he only sees her as a younger sister.

Santa turned to Aya. "Did you finish the story Aya?"

'I'm on the climax, but later I'll finish it."

"So who would play the lead roles?" Kanata asked as he snatched her chicken burger, took a bite on it, and smiled to her. She was used to that act of him so she did not react.

"Miyu." Aya said simply because she was busy writing on her notebook.

Kanata mouthed an "Oh" before turning to her with a teasing look.

The bell rang and they headed back to their room.

_**After class**_

Packing her things up, she was now ready to go home. It was a tiring afternoon with lots of cleaning jobs were assigned to her, so now here she was, alone in the hallways of Heiomachi High.

Aya and Nanami invited her to come with them in a certain shop that was newly opened near the train station but she had to go home early so she just said that she would visit the shop in some other time.

It was halfway dark when she reached the staircase near the school door. She guessed that the only person in the school right now was the guard in charge.

Tiptoeing, she reached the door, she took a glance at the right and left side, and was surprised to see a shadow of a lad in the corner. She blinked twice and to her horror, the shadow disappeared! She ran as fast as she could not imagine and as she reached the nearest light post, she stopped.

She was panting heavily, when someone tapped her back. She don't know what to do, what if the ghost or rather the shadow followed her? She was very tired and she needed a break.

Turning her head slightly to know who it was, the stranger spoke. "Are you alright Miyu?" Now her worries seem to subside. It was only Kanata.

"Yeah I'm okay." She replied still panting.

"Are you sure?" still not convinced.

"Yeah. It's just that…" she decided to tell him the truth." I think I saw a ghost."

"Ghost?"

" You may not believe me, but I'm sure I saw one."

" Where?"

" In the school."

To her surprise He laughed heartily." What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

" Nothing? I think you're lying." She glared at him.

"You would not believe it anyway." And then he walked past her.

"Wait!" she called him. She was interested on what he was thinking. He continued to walk without turning to her." C'mon Kanata, share it to me." She begged.

He chuckled and turned his head on the night sky." I know it was not a ghost because it was just me."

" You?"

" I just came from the guard house to borrow the keys of the classroom because I left my Assignment notebook."

" Ah, so that explains everything." She smiled.

He looked at her, " Why are you smiling?"

" Nothing." She made her steps a little faster so that he could not see the reddening of her cheeks. To her surprise, he followed her.

" Why are you following me?" she asked grinning.

" Who says I'm following you? My house was on this way so obviously, I would head this way."

" hmmmph! Admit it!"

" Admit what?"

" Nothing! Nevermind." She ignored him.

" ows?" he said, still not buying it.

She wanted them to have a conversation. But she ran out of topics. She decided to tease him again.

After a couple of minutes of silence.

" tell me the truth Kanata."she started.

" What?"

" You're afraid of ghost aren't you?"

He chuckled. " Where did you get that idea?"

" Earlier. I just concluded that you were afraid of ghost so you walked up to me to have a companion while walking home."

He just shrugged his shoulders. Maybe he did not want to talk about anything. A moment of silence came until they reached her doorstep. They stopped and she turned to him.

" Take care." Then she waved goodbye.

" Bye." He said simply.

Remaining still, she watched him as he turned to the street where his house was located. She sighed.

" How I wish Every afternoon would be like this." She muttered to herself.

With a smile plastered on her face, she turned to open the door, only to find that it wasn't looked.

" You wished for what?" A grinning blonde little boy came from the couch near the windows greeted her " Good afternoon Onee-chan"

_Oh My! _Ruu heard her!

" Ruu!" Fuming! She chased him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Miss H. or Miss Han, the ever strict statistics teacher came in their classroom with a basket of calculators at hand. Everyone in the class groaned as they watched her enter the messy room.

"Busy preparing for the Christmas festival eh?" one of Miss H's perfectly arched brows raised. But no one seem to notice her.

That morning, Aya announced something about the incoming Christmas festival, and that was about the play that Aya made.

The story was about a modern day fairytale that was more like an epic. No one in the room seems to oppose her so they divided all the tasks so that it would be easy for them when December comes.

When no one seem to mind her, "Class!" Miss H shouted. "Please return to your own desks now."

All of a sudden the world stopped moving and the class sat on their desks.

Miss H teaches statistics, her subject was moderately difficult and every item seems to count in every quiz. In a month, she would give them loads of assignments, quizzes and activities, then she would collect it in the end of the month. Though at first it was difficult to cope up with her, but later on, you would get used to it.

The basket full of calculators landed on the table and they knew what that means- A long test. Her long test wasn't just a long test, it was a devilishly long, long, long, Very, absolutely, long test. A test full of numbers, numbers and all numbers. Sometimes a hundred items, or if she would be kinder enough, she would give them a thousand item test.

Miss H called the statistics class president to help her distribute the calculators around the room. They wonder why she would do that, they all knew, she was wiser than what they have expected so they predicted that every action of hers has a reason behind it. The distribution of calculators was not an exemption.

All the blood in Miyu's body came down when a calculator and a sheet of paper landed on her desk. She looked up with a worried expression on her face.

"Is there any problem?" asked Miss H.

"Nothing maa'm". Obviously, she was lying about that. She had always knew she was bad at numbers. Although she had studied their lesson, she wasn't sure she could remember all of those, knowing her nervousness will take over her.

Miss H gave them an hour to finish the test.

The class was unusually quiet. The deafening silence was definitely awkward and the only noise that can be heard was the tappings on the keys of the calculator.

As for Miyu. She had been doing well so far. Although she was not sure if she could get a high score.

An hour had passed and Miss H collected the sheets and calculators. Miyu sighed as she passed her paper. She was sure she would not get the highest score but she knew she would pass it.

After she gave her paper, she went to her desk and sat on her chair with a smile on her face.

Kanata spoke to her. "Wow! You seem happy about the test."

"Oh that? I felt good about it I'm pretty sure I would not fail on it this time." A smile still plastered on her face.

"Good for you. Did you study about it yesterday?"

"Yeah kinda. I scan my statistics notes every night so that I could review about it. You know, I was just making sure I would not forget about it. No one knows when Miss H would barge in the room and give a surprise test."

He just shrugged his shoulders and took out a manga from his bag.

" Shh." He said to her.

"That's bad. Reading manga while classes were ongoing" She teased him.

"If no one will see it. It would not be bad."

" yeah right."

He only chuckled.

The bell rang and it means it was already lunchtime. Nanami called her and they headed to the cafeteria. On their way to the canteen Miss H called them.

" Are you in a hurry?"

" No Maa'm" Aya answered.

" Can you do me some favor girls?" Miss H took out a list in her bag and handed it to Nanami.

" What is this Maa'm?" she politely asked.

" I forgot to mention it before I left the class. It was about the research project in statistics. I already grouped you into ten groups per class, all you have to do is inform your classmates about it, and assign every leaders for each group."

" Okay maa'm we'll inform them"

" Thank you very much. By the way I will collect the paper when I came bac, you know as usual I would be very busy again so I would only meet you Friday, in the blast week of this month."

" Okay maa'm we understand." Then they excused themselves and walked till they reach the cafeteria.

When they got to their classroom, Aya listed the names in groups in the board, while Nanami explained every detail that they need to know.

" Last but not the least, gather into groups and assign leaders in every group."

Nozumo, Seiya, and Mizuki came to her. _ Uh…oh this is bad._

"Hi Miyu!" Nozumo greeted her.

" Yo!" Seiya sat on her desk.

Mizuki nodded as a greeting.

" I'm so happy to be in a group where I can be with Miyu chan." Nozumo almost shouted.

" Me too." Seiya said.

" So since Miyu was the only girl in the group, she will be our leader." Mizuki informed.

" Okay!" Seiya and Nozumo agreed with him.

" Hey! That was unfair!" she did not agree with the idea to be the leader of the group. And if she would decline, she could not imagine watching her grades go down.

" Ok then I would be the secretary." Nozumo informed them.

" Hurry up and list our names in a sheet of paper then I'll be the one to pass it to Miss H." Seiya volunteered.

On the other hand, Kanata was grouped with 2 other guys together with Santa.

Afternoon came fast. Miyu went to the locker room and walk her way home.

Just like the other afternoon, Kanata came along with her.

"Miyu!" HE called her attention.

Miyu glanced at the back and saw Kanata.

" Youre going to walk?" She asked.

" Yeah." He simply replied.

She choose not to react and continued to walk.

" Err…. are you okay with the groupings?" Kanata asked.

She was surprised by what he said, it was so not Kanata to care about others." Why?" she replied.

" Umm Nothing. Just asking. You know. Maybe you feel uncomfortable. There were three guys in your group and.. you're the only girl. Just that."

" Oh…. That- I felt happy about it."

The were knots on his forehead now." happy?"

"Yeah. Cos I can be friends with others. What I mean is I could build new friendship with them."

He sighed." Ahh. You wanted them to be your friend?"

" Yeah. All of us wanted as many friends as we could."

He seemed not convinced by her answer. But he only shrugged ._Yeah I forgot she was friendly. _He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nozumo came up to Miyu that morning to ask her about their science project. While discussing things with Nozumo the other two- Seiya and Mizuki sat nearby them and listened to what the plan was.

It was not that bad of an idea that she was grouped with the three. She thought they are just happy go lucky students who were not interested on their grades and hangs around like there were no classes ongoing. She was wrong by her first impression on them, and in fact they looked like they are ready to offer her help if she needs anything or give what they can offer for their project.

Suddenly she felt anxious, she felt like there were eyes watching her. She glanced at her surroundings, and found no one. Maybe it was just her imagination, she thought.

Nozumo, Seiya and Mizuki shared their ideas and she listed those on her small notepad. They were discussing things when suddenly; loud screams of girls were heard outside the room. They knew who those were: Kanata's fan girls.

The pack of girls entered their classroom and headed towards Kanata. Kanata tried to escape but there was no use. Before he could run out of the room the girls surrounded him and asked him about the post in the bulletin board.

_I wonder what's that post all about. _She said at the back of her mind.

Meanwhile, she dismissed the there and told them, she would just text them the details of what Miss H would suggest, or if she agrees to their ideas or not.

Nanami walked up to her with Aya who was scribbling down her notes.

When they approached her, Aya's face lit up and hugged her.

" I finished the story! " Aya screamed.

" Go—good." She stammered. Now nervous on what her role was.

" I posted it in the bulletin board earlier." Aya ranted, still hyper.

" ohh." Now she realized what was the commotion all about earlier.

" I'm soo excited!" Aya continued." Are you excited too Miyu?"

" Uh—ah.. eh.. yeah " she answered and tried to smile.

"Great!" Aya exclaimed. "I'll give you the script tomorrow. But now I'll give it to the teacher in charge for Approval. I can't wait to see you in a princess costume Miyu!"

" Me too. I'm excited for the play." She said in a nervous tone.

Nanami got what she meant and dragged Aya outside the room." See you later Miyu." And waved at her.

"We'll come back to give the details of what the council will say Miyu." Aya shouted as she was being pulled by Nanami.

Not long enough, after Aya and Nanami left, Kanata and Santa came into the room with a bunch of DVD's at hand. She guessed it was the new TV action series, which Santa was currently addicted to.

Kanata sat on the seat next to her, which was obviously his desk and turned to her. Her heart skipped a beat and there were lion's growling on her stomach. Lately, she had managed to control that feeling whenever she saw Kanata nearby, but now as he stared at her, the chain that she built to keep her heart steady, broke and her heart started to beat wildly again.

He smiled. She blinked.

" Wha- what's wrong with my face?" she stuttered a bit and hopefully it wasn't that obvious.

" Nothing. It's just that, whenever I glanced at you. There was something that-." He purposely hung what he was about to say.

" Something that?"

" Something that would say ' Hey Kanata Look at Miyu again.'" He grinned after saying that.

" And what is that something eh?"

" Your—" He looked at her again with eyes as loving as anyone could describe.

Getting pissed off easily; she crossed her arms and glared at him." What?"

He moved closer.

And closer.

Closer that she could smell his familiar smell.

He leaned until his mouth reached the corner of her ears. "Your bulging cheeks!" he whispered, a playful grin played across his face again and to her surprise he pinched the two sides of her face and said. " Ooohhh I love your cheeks, Miyu. Every time I got the chance to hold these cheeks of yours I felt like I touched a rubber band." He stretched and stretched it. She tried all her might to get rid of his hands that was playing with her innocent cheeks but she can't.

"It's so fluffy Miyu!" he then let go of her cheeks and teased her more.

Finally she got the chance to chase him, and then later did she know, she was running on the staircases with Kanata. She was the cat and he was the mouse.

"Chill out Miyu! I don't want to die yet." He turned to the corner of the hallway.

She followed him again in the up tenth time. "Kanata! You'll regret what you've done when I catch you!" then as she followed the brunette in that direction.

_~Bang!~ _

She fell flat on her back. "Ouch." She whispered and got to her knees again.

"Miyu. What are you doing? Running in the corridors with such a fast pace?" Nanami asked her.

" Aww."

Luckily she bumped Aya and not some random student or worse the principal.

"I'm so sorry Aya, Nanami. You see, I'm chasing Kanata. He just made a fool out of me." She complained, and removed those dusts on her skirt.

" It's okay." Nanami helped Aya to stand.

" I'm really sorry. Are you hurt Aya?" she asked Aya whose face looked like a child robbed of candy.

Nanami answered her query. "The committee did not approve her script. They wanted us to present something that was fairytale like. For example snow white, sleeping beauty, Cinderella or something like that. They say the theme for the Christmas festival was about fairytale fantasy. So Aya's story was not the piece we will present this coming Christmas fest."

"It's okay Aya. Maybe you could direct our play for the coming event. Then we'll just ask them what story we could present. Then If you like, you could make the script or something."

Aya's face brightened." That was a good idea Miyu!" then without a second Aya dragged Nanami again and they went to the office again.

Suddenly she realized that Kanata was nowhere in sight." Kanata!" she sprinted again to search for him.

Later on, she just smiled and taught of what she had just done. Even though Kanata was that playful towards her; her mind just got a hundreds of reasons that would say. _It's okay Miyu_. And then she would pretend to be angry at him and for an instant, she would smile like a lunatic.

_Miyu you're being crazy and unpredictable._ Her mind scolded her.

_Shut up!_ The other side of her mind replied.

"Yeah I'm crazy." She muttered to herself.

~Plok!~

"Ouch!" and as she turned Kanata threw another twig at her.

" Kanata!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Please read:** Thank you very much for reading my story. :D I really appreciated it.

And thanks to all those who reviewed, It served as my inspiration to update more. Thank you again. :D

And also I would like to greet chocoangel, khatzdaax3, blue crecent, Miyu, yuuki29, yukina himuro ,Hi! :D

* * *

><p>Winter was about to start and the cool breeze began to pass. The pink petals of the cherry blossoms carpeted the cemented roads of Heiomachi, where a certain blonde was walking early in the morning to buy some fresh milk in the grocery store.<p>

After nearly 10 minutes of walking, she reached the grocery store and bought the stuffs her mother asked. She paid for it and began to walk again with drowsy eyes.

As she reached their residence she changed her slippers into indoor thongs and went inside. She found her parents together with Ruu in the Dining Room eating some breakfast.

Her mother was busy reminding Ruu to behave and not to give her some worries while she was away.

Her mother Miki Kouzuki turned to her." Miyu take good care of your brother for a while. We'll not be here for three days. So please, bear with your little brother. i know you can't be with him for five minutes without being pissed," then she turned to Ruu." So Ruu be good to your sister okay." Ruu only nodded, and she knew what it means, her life would be chaos in three days.

" Honey let's go we're already late." Her father informed her mother. " Kids, be good, and make sure you lock the door when you leave and remember the golden rule."

" yes dad." Miyu and Ruu chorused.

the golden rule was that, they should not forget to clean the house. Her father established that rule, because according to him, the house represents what kind of person the occupant is, according to him, if the house is dirty, the person living there do not have a good personality, or something like that. They don't mind because they are used on cleaning the house since she was ten so it was not really a big deal.

The engine of the car was heard and the two of them- Miyu and Ruu- rushed to front door and waved at the leaving vehicle.

" Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" They chorused.

The car left and the door closed with Ruu carrying his backpack. She started to walk. When there seemed no signal of Ruu coming up with her, she turned her back and waited for her brother to catch up with her. When he followed, she started to walk again. Unexpectedly small little fingers tugged her skirt. To her surprise, Ruu was looking up to her with eyes as innocent as anyone could have.

Ruu had always been a naughty brother when it comes to her. Miyu can't quite understand why Ruu loves to play pranks on her, or tease her whenever he got the chance. Without fail the word C-H-A-O-S appears on every occasion Ruu was in a meter distance near to her. Once in a while,, she just thought, it was Ruu's way of showing how he loves her, that he was thankful she is his sister. Although he does it in a weird way; but she found it quite sweet.

He held a hand to her, "truce? At least for now, mom said I should be good to you, or else she would confiscate my PSP when she got back." His face was still serious like on those you can see on the faces of businessmen who badly wanted to close a deal.

She gripped his little hands and sweetly smiled, "of course, I've always wanted the world war to end."

He just shrugged his shoulders for an answer and with that; they continued to walk their way to school.

**_Miyu's POV_**

This was such a great day! Ruu came up on me and he promised to be a good brother for awhile, I know he was serious based on his face, although I was a little bit disappointed when he said it was just because he wanted his PSP not to be confiscated by mom, but I know he was just making an alibi.

I entered the gates and I watched the big round clock on the center of the main building. I rushed my way upstairs, for it read 7:28 am, and classes start at 7:30.

Luckily, I arrived in an instant for two minutes and Miss Mizuno was just about to enter the room.

Panting heavily, I placed my hand over my chest to catch my breath._ Whoo! That was close_.

**_End of POV_**

Miss Mizuno came into the room and slid her attendance sheet on the pack of papers on the table. Her face was serious as usual as she checked if there was an absent or none.

**_Kanata's POV_**

When Miss Mizuno came, my eyes looked for on a certain person. She was eight seconds late again, I thought. Glancing back at the empty chair earlier and was quite relieved it wasn't unoccupied. There she was, Miyu Kouzuki, with her hair messed up and busy breathing in and breathing out to catch some air. It was obvious that she ran again, hoping not to be late this morning. Luck was into her when she arrived with Miss Mizuno ahead of her, so she had a time or shall we say, a second, enough for her to be listed in the class record this morning.

To me, she was the little sister I once desired to have when I was still a child. I was hoping my parents would give me a baby brother or sister to be my playmate. Yeah, Like other kids before, I wanted to have a playmate that I can keep at home; There was a time that I even begged Santa—My longtime friend—to stay at our house, so that I can play with him all the time. I even threw a tantrum when his parents picked him up one afternoon top go home.

Miyu was unlike the other girls I have met. She did not acted like crazy or lovestruck—Like Fan Girls does—the first time we saw each other on a Math summer class, and I like it when she gets angry every time I play pranks on her. It's just that, I became a normal person whenever I was with her. Of course I'm normal, but with other girls like Hanakomachi, I could feel like a celebrity at all times, their eyes were everywhere watching my every move. But with Miyu, the prince—as fangirls describe—was just a commoner, a peasant that lives just like the others. Of course, Nanami and Aya were just like Miyu but I felt that Miyu was exceptional. After I have met her, the feeling that I had before came back. I suddenly wanted to have a sister again, or even a friend, a best friend or something like that. I don't know.

I focused my attention on copying the white marks on the board and started to copy them.

**_End of Kanata's POV_**

**_Santa's POV_**

I watched Kanata as Miyu sat on her desk. Just a few months ago, he was the Kanata I have known since childhood. I know what he wanted to do, on what he plans next, or when he wanted to eat, in short I could predict his every move. We were like brothers that know every single detail about each other. It was weird, but if there was a prince in every fairytale, I am the so called sidekick, the very loyal and trusted person of the main character.

From the looks of it, I think he had a "crush at first sight" –If there was such a word—at Miyu. I witnessed how Kanata helped Miyu back then when she got no answer on the question for she was sleeping when the teacher called her and told her to solve the problem written on the board. Based on the reaction I have seen on Kanata's face, he was very fascinated with the blonde who was sleeping soundly, and he was very amused and entertained when the teacher tapped her shoulder to wake her up and told her to solve the given problem on the board. Since then, the predictable Kanata turned to become complex and probably, it was because of this blonde with skin as white as snow and emerald orbs that twinkle like a star.

**_End of Santa's POV_**

Time few quickly and it was already eleven thirty, Aya, Nanami and Miyu strode to the canteen where you can see every student carrying a tray loaded with food.

Not far enough from Miyu and the rest. The auburn haired "heartthrob" with his friend with Jet black hair emerged from the doorway and joined the line on a stand to get some food.

A ring from the speakers was heard, and it means that there is an announcement to be made. Silence grew inside the room and the only noise heard was the sound of the oil in the frying pan in a stall.

"Good Noon Students. This is Miss Han, and I would like to inform that the Science and Math Fair would be held at the end of this month, which was quite earlier than expected, it was supposed to be 3 months from now but the committee would have another event on January, and so we would be having the Science and Math fair this month. I hope your teachers assigned you in teams or partners so that you can participate on the fair. The deadline on submission of the projects would be this Friday, so I hope you can finish it as earlier as possible. Sorry for the change of plans and schedule. Have a nice day, thank you."

With that the loud groans and protests of everyone could be heard. Everyone has to made a choice to a certain branch of science, Physics, chemistry, statistics, Biology, and many more and it was not that easy. Now, all have to double their hard work for the submission of the project.

Mizuki and the other two of her group mates came to her and enquired about their group project.

"Miyu, we have not yet finished at least half of our work, what do you plan? I think we should double our time in doing the work." Seiya sat on the empty seat beside Nanami.

"Okay that's fine with me, But what do you plan now? how can we make the project if we don't have an extra time in school, we only have 3 more days before the deadline." She said to them.

Nozumo waved a red flower in front of her." We could do an overtime work. He suggested.

"Overtime work?" the five of them chorused.

Mizuno took another bite on his burger at his hand." I think I got what he meant. We have to spend extra time for us to finish it."

"How can we do that?" She was still clueless on what they were planning.

" We could have a sleepover!" Nozumo exclaimed.

"What?" Again, they all chorused.

"It's not a bad Idea but I don't know if it will be good for our group." She said.

Nozumo rolled his eyes. " And why?"

She waved her hand on the air to emphasize her point." Hello! I'm the only girl in the group. It would not be nice to have a sleepover with just me and the three of you."

Nozumo answered her dilemma." If that's your problem, then we can have Aya and Nanami with us."

"What about their project?' Seiya asked.

"Actually." Nanami answered her question," Imai volunteered to do it on her own. She said she would love to assemble stuffs and electronics like that, so we let her do it. After all she knows what to do and she just said that we don't have to worry about our grade. She was more than willing to finish it."

"Wow!" Seiya muttered.

"Yeah and in fact she just said she finished it yesterday." Aya, was still engrossed with the scrip she was scribbling,

"So you can join us for the sleepover?" The three boys asked the two.

"Sure I can come." Nanami answered. " after all I don't have much to do."

" Aya?" Nozumo turned to Aya with hopeful eyes.

"Okay." Was her simple reply.

" That was settled then." Nozumo announced.

" I have to call my mom." She excused herself and went to the ladies room.

She dialed her Mom's number. And not long enough, she could hear her voice from the other line.

" Miyu? Why did you call?"

"Mom, can we have a sleepover at the house? We have to finish our project badly and we have no time to spare at school." She explained everything to her mom.

"Okay, that's fine with me. Br good okay? I have to hung up. I'm busy right now. Your dad is having his lecture at this moment. Bye." Then the voice in the other line disappeared.

" Okay, at the house, let's meet at seven." Then they continued to eat their lunch.

**Later that afternoon**

Kanata was walking again, with his bag tucked in his arm. His sharp auburn eyes were at the road as if he was thinking over something. On the other hand, Miyu was just a few steps behind fixing the tie of her shoes. That afternoon, she got her PE classes and they were instructed to wear their jogging pants and PE shirt so she had no choice but to wear sneakers.

Unknown to others, even if she had practiced a lot in tying her laces, she would just end up trying it again and again. She doesn't know why, but she cannot get the perfect score in tying shoe laces.

When she was done already with it, she walked faster so that she could reach her destination without tying her shoe laces again and again. She saw the brunette not far enough from her and decided to catch up with him.

She knows he was fast at walking, so if she would walk together with Kanata she might be influenced by his habit of fast pace walking.

" Yo!" She greeted him. He seemed to be drowned with his own thoughts when he turned to her.

"Oh, Miyu, how did you got in there?" his face wondering on how she got to his side. By the Looks in his face, he did not notice her earlier.

She avoided answering his query, instead she asked him. "Why are you so serious all of a sudden, looks like you have a problem because as I saw in your face, you were thinking seriously before I got here."

He glanced at her," Nothing, I am just thinking with the project." He looked gloomy and turned his attention to the road again.

Out of the blue, she asked him. "Would you like to join our sleepover tonight? We'll be finishing our group project at my place."

His face was now stoic as he turned to her again. "It's okay we will be having also a sleepover tonight at my place." He seemed to have a dilemma. But she did not bother to know it. Anyway he might think she's interested in him if she go too far on asking too much questions.

" Okay, I wish our group could finish the work tonight." And she stopped and kneeled down to tie her laces again.

" Geez. What a bother." She whispered.

To her surprise, a pair of hands grabbed the laces on her and started to tie it. And he did the same with the other.

" Next time, don't wear shoes with laces. You might get tripped with these if it gets untied." With that he patted her head and then He continued to walk again.

Was he observing her before she got into him earlier? How did he know? She thought then ran.

For the whole duration of their walk after Kanata tied the laces on her shoes, unexpectedly, the laces was not loosen a bit or untied. It was firmly secured in a knot.

She got home and bid him goodbye. He just nodded and continued to walk leaving her with a smile still plastered on her face. She walked to their doorway and prepared for the sleepover.

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

Sorry for the late update

i hope you enjoyed this if it won't bother, please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>I want to dedicate this chapter to my friends who would be going in a place far from our city to finish studies. Good luck! And God bless! I hope our dreams would come true!<strong>

* * *

><p>Running down the stairs, Miyu hurried to see who was at the door. She ordered food for dinner from a fast-food chain thirty minutes ago. The delivery man might be bored by now since he was pressing the doorbell for a few times now. She couldn't blame him for a reason that it took her almost five minutes to go downstairs. She was cleaning Ruu's room so that the boys could sleep there together with her brother. She had a hard time putting away his toys and dirty clothes into order when the delivery man came.<p>

She opened the door and it revealed a guy with a box with a label from the fast-food chain she called earlier. He gave it to her and let her sign the delivery receipt. She gave the money for the food and the delivery man left.

Ruu was on her room doing his homework since she was cleaning his room. Not long enough, Aya and Nanami came with their bags and pillows. She told them to put it in her room upstairs and she prepared for dinner.

Nanami and Aya helped her in preparing for the dessert. Miyu was not bad at cooking; in fact she enjoyed watching the TV cooking shows and loves to design cupcakes. It was a good thing she listened to her Mom's advice, now she knew how to cook some dishes and desserts.

Nanami placed the all-purpose cream on top of the graham cookies. She spread it carefully and turned to her, "Wow! Miyu you're amazing, did you make the recipe of this dessert?" She looked amazed on her.

She smiled. "I was browsing the channels when I accidentally saw this cooking show, then I listed the ingredients they prepared then followed the guidelines. Then Viola! I tried to make some."

Aya liked the condensed milk that accidentally landed on her forefinger. "I really thought this was your own recipe, I never heard this kind of dessert before."

She just laughed at them. "It's just because we can't see any shop that selling this dessert. We always saw cupcakes and ice creams in stands."

They finished making the dessert and decided to wait for the boy's arrival. They wondered what took them so long and it's already quarter to seven when the doorbell rang. Aya volunteered to open the door and Nanami and Miyu prepared the plates and utensils for dinner.

They heard Aya grasped while muttering. "Where have you been?" in the voice of Aya, there must be something wrong with the three because she sounds worried.

"What happened?" Nanami asked Miyu.

"Let's see them." She said and then they headed to the living room.

Nozumo had a face that resembles like a prey being chased by a predator. Seiya had been having trouble saying what he wanted to do since he was out of breath. Mizuki was still holding his chest to gain some breath.

They wondered what the three boys did that they ended like that. Aya gave Nozumo a glass of water and Nozumo drank it up in less than a minute. They sure looked stressed and tired.

"Where have you been?" she paused, "What did you do?"

"We—we have been—"Seiya was stuttering while telling them the story." We have been running—because—a dog—a dog had chased us—a very big dog—I think it was like a golden retriever or something."

"A dog?" She tried to think where she saw a dog in the neighborhood." There are no dogs in the neighborhood. I have been walking everyday and I have never seen a big dog or even small ones in the road. What was the name of the street where the dog chased you?"

"I don't know. It was-."Mizuki stopped to think." It was three blocks from here. We were busy running so we don't have the chance to read the street indicator."

She shook her head and helped them settle their bags on Ruu's room.

"Let's eat." She led them to the dining area and they started dinner.

After dinner, Nozumo, Seiya, and Mizuki started making their project in the living room together with Ruu who was busy playing his PSP, while the three of them, Aya, Nanami and Miyu washed the dishes.

"It seems like Ruu was very comfortable to the three of them Miyu." Aya muttered while placing the glass on the rack.

"Yeah, I think they are talking about something, and I think it was a secret, because Nozumo was whispering to Ruu." Nanami said to them.

They poked their heads to see what was going on in the living room and the boys probably noticed them. The Nozumo, Mizuki, and Seiya went back to what they were doing while Ruu resumed playing his PSP. The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Boys, she thought.

Later that night they have finished their project with flying colors. Thanks to the three boys, she did not do anything since they have finished it before she, Nanami and Aya have completed doing the work in the kitchen.

Since there was nothing left to do, they decided to watch a movie. To her surprise Nozumo had brought a bunch of DVD's, horror, romance, comedy, and action.

"Let's watch this movie." Nanami was holding a DVD entitled "The ring"

"I'm afraid of horror movies." She pouted.

"Since Miyu is afraid of horror movies, let's see this one. " On Seiya's hand was a romantic comedy movie "Life as we know it".

"Romance? I don't think we could watch that." Mizuki pointed to Ruu using his mouth. Ruu was not minding them at all; he was busy playing his PSP.

"Nah, he wouldn't mind. " She said before they could change their mind and choose the horror movie earlier again.

"Okay. I bought some popcorn." Nozumo chanted.

"That's great! You sure are ready." Aya said excitedly.

She installed the DVD tape on the Player and the movie started.

Mizuki was sitting on the beanbag. Nozumo and Nanami were on the left couch and shared their popcorns. Aya and Seiya were in the center couch, Ruu was in their middle and their popcorns were on the center table. She was left in the carpet comfortably slumped and eating her caramel flavored popcorn.

Silence grew around the room and no one felt breaking it. Everyone was very serious in the movie.

Aya was the one who broke the silence." I felt sorry for the kid." She paused. "Her parents died leaving her alone." They heard her sniff." Good thing there is Holly and Eric."

"Are you crying?" Nozumo teased Aya.

"No I'm not. There seem to be a dust in my eyes." Aya defended herself.

Nozumo laughed at her.

"Stop teasing me, will you?" Aya scowled at him and turned her gaze on the screen again. Leaving Nozumo grinning.

_Meanwhile,_

_**Santa's POV**_

We were having our sleepover tonight at Kanata's place. We have finished making our project and now we decided to watch some movies. The two other group mates of us were very engrossed in the movie while Kanata was spacing out in the corner. I was worried with him, seeing that he must have a problem and he was keeping it.

He was not in the mood this afternoon when we came in. his parents were in the province today for his grandmother need some help there. There is something wrong with him that really puzzled me; he was not in a bad mood when we were having lunch. In fact he volunteered that we can build the project in their house.

I scratched my head and he turned to me." What's wrong Santa?" he asked.

Now I got his attention. He knows me very well." Nothing" I replied and turned my gaze on the TV.

"I know you're thinking about something." He said with a grin.' You're doing that whenever you were confused and trying to think."

I shook my head and patted his shoulder. "You knew me well. But I know you too."

He was confused now. Again he had his eyes to me questioning what I was talking about.

"I know there is something bothering you. And maybe I know the reason."

He just shook his head. I defeated Kanata! I said to my mind. Usually he would defend himself and deny if I wasn't true with my observation, but now he did not even say a word.

I must leave the problem to him. If it's about his confused state on Miyu, I know he wanted to deal with it by himself.

I Ruffled Vince's golden fur, Vince was Kanata's dog, He was a golden Retriever. He was very fond of everybody but he only follows Kanata's commands.

_**End of Santa's POV**_

_On the other hand,_

The movie ended and the three girls decided to go upstairs.

Aya closed the door on Miyu's room.

"Let's have a girl talk." Aya announced.

Nanami slumped on the bed, she did the same and Aya got a notebook before following them.

"What's that?" Nanami asked.

"Let's play spin the bottle." Aya answered

"And what are we gonna do with that?" she asked.

"This notebook has 'spin the bottle' questions and dares." Aya explained." So let's start?"

"I'll be the first to spin." Nanami spun the bottle.

It stopped to Aya's direction.

" Okay, it's my turn first. Here's the drill I would choose a number from one to ninety-seven. Every number from one to ninety seven has a corresponding command. I have to answer it if it was a question, and I would do it if it was a dare. I choose number 71."

Nanami examined the writings in the notebook and looked for number 71. "It says; describe your ideal romantic date. So what was your Ideal romantic date Aya?"

Aya pondered a bit and answered." I love it to be in a boat, or in a floating restaurant. Then in the water, there would be floating lanterns, and there is a candlelit dinner. I don't want a musician. I like it that my date would be the one who was playing the instrument. Then -" She paused." And of course my date should be my type of guy. Funny, and easy to be with, that's all."

"Wow you sure had the perfect date in mind. Mind if I ask who the ideal guy was?" She teased her.

Aya's cheeks turned pink for awhile." You'd know it soon." And she smiled.

"When?" Nanami asked eagerly.

"Aah! As I said, soon, I didn't say I would reveal it now. And besides, we're playing here. So let's spin the bottle."

It was Aya's turn now to spin the bottle, it pointed to Nanami. "Now, I could have my revenge." Aya said with a grin." Choose a number Nanami."

"Twenty-four"

She opened the notebook and looked for question number twenty-four. "Hmm, let's see, what was the best thing that happened to you this week? Oh, it was not an intriguing question Nanami, Nice pick."

"Best thing? Umm, let's see—I went to the park—I rode the train—ah I got it. Te best thing that happened to me this week was when I saw one of the soccer players bumped his head under the table when he tried to reach his soccer ball. He thought no one saw it and later that afternoon there was a big lump on his head."

"And how did it become the best thing that happened to you this week?" it's Aya's turn to tease her now.

"Because it is funny, and, hello, Could I consider washing the dishes, walking in the street and riding the train a best thing? I did not doo anything different this week so for now that's all."

Nanami spun the bottle and it turned t Miyu." Choose a number Miyu."

"Twenty-three" She said.

Aya looked for question number twenty-three and a surprised look was written on her face." What a weird question, Or rather a dare."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Tell us honestly, who walked you home this afternoon." Aya and Nanami chorused.

"Let me see it." She took the notebook and read the question number twenty-three. They were not kidding. It was clearly written there.

"Well?" Aya was grinning from ear to ear.

"I know it already but I want to hear it from Miyu." Nanami was smirking at her.

"Okay.—"she sighed; there's no way she can escape them. "It was Kanata."

Aya and Nanami screamed. Aya even Jumped up and down on her bed. Nanami on the other hand was throwing the pillow at Aya.

"Hey. It's not a big deal." She flushed.

"Why are you turning red?" Nanami teased.

"No I'm not." She denied.

"Yes you are." Aya was shaking her.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Girls, are you okay?" It was Mizuki.

"Were fine" Nanami shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." It was Aya who answered him back.

**Meanwhile at Ruu's room.**

_**On Ruu's POV**_

The three idiots were thinking I was sleeping soundly on my bed. They thought that I am just an ordinary kid. They even told me that there is someone courting my sister earlier when Miyu Nee –chan was on the kitchen. I just ignored them knowing I could not get a benefit on what they are saying.

Although I tried to get those things on my head, I don't have any choice but to listen to them. Especially to this Nozumo guy who has the loudest voice on the three. Seiya was okay, but Nozumo could influence him. Mizuki on the other hand was silent but two heads are better than one, so he has no choice but to agree with those two.

I listened to the ruffling sounds of the bed sheet as they slumped on it. Stupid people, turning off the lights while playing cards. How could they see the cards' symbols when it's too dark?

_**End of POV**_

"Hey I got the flashlights." Seiya passed the two other flashlights unto Nozumo and Mizuki.

"Let's start." Nozumo announced.

Mizuki who was near the switch turned the lights off and returned back to the bed with his flashlight on.

"Are you ready?" Nozumo, who served as the leader started the game.

The game was called one two three pass. They would prepare cards according to how many would play the game. For example, if there are three persons who will play the game. They could use king of diamonds, king of clubs, king of spades, and king of hearts, for the first player, the second player would also have four cards with the same number. He/she could have queen of diamonds, queen of clubs, queen of spades, and queen of hearts. The same goes with the third player.

They would have to shuffle the cards and give four cards to each player. After all the players would receive four cards, they would start to pass it to the player next to them, and chant one two three pass. If anybody could complete four cards with the same number he/she would put his hand on the center, and the last one who can respond will have the dare.

Nozumo added some twist so that it would be more exciting. They turned off the lights so that it would be difficult to identify the cards. Nozumo's idea was crazy but the two other boys agreed to him out of boredom.

The three of them weren't the best of friends. It so happened that they were grouped in the science project and they have no choice but to befriend each other. On a snap, although they have different personalities, they became close as the days goes by.

They played again and again but then they got bored not long enough after they started playing. So they just decided to talk.

Seiya started the conversation." Honestly, I felt uncomfortable after that incident that Ms. Han assigned me to be grouped with Miyu."

"Shh. Ruu might hear us." Nozumo even put his forefinger near his mouth for emphasis.

"He's sleeping." Mizuki mumbled after checking Ruu.

"Me too" Nozumo agreed on Seiya." It seems that there is somebody watching my every move. And I observed that bad luck was always on my side."

"Like, when?" Mizuki got curious as to what he was saying.

"One time I walked into the cafeteria to get some drink. Then after that I decided to drop by in the open field to get some fresh air. The soccer players were having their practice that time. Then on a sudden, the ball hit me hard on the head. It was impossible to be hit by the soccer ball; I am just near the building and not on the edge of the field."

"Maybe it's just an accident." Seiya said disbelievingly.

"No it's not. I always felt that there were sharp eyes everywhere." Nozumo defended his observation.

"Now that you talk about it, I also experienced that kind of feeling, especially when we were in the cafeteria. It was lunchtime, I sat on the chair in front of Miyu, I was about to ask her something when a can of soda landed on my head. When I looked up, it was Santa. Hopefully the can was not opened yet so there was no liquid coming out of it. Santa bowed his head towards me and apologized before heading to his table. He said he got tripped." Mizuki paused. "And those sharp eyes that you were telling, I observed that too."

"I guess I have to agree with you." It was now Seiya's turn to tell a story." I passed my laboratory notebook to Miyu to have it signed since there must e the signature of the leader in every lab notebook, Miyu returned it to me and I placed it on top of my desk because Nanami was calling me. When I came back I found my notebook on the branch of the tree near the window."

"Maybe the wind had blown it." Nozumo muttered.

"Idiots" A small voice spoke.

It was Ruu.

"Do you think I could sleep with your mouths as loud as a speaker? And you were talking about my sister."

They grew silent.

"But I think your topic is interesting, so I listened to it." Ruu crossed his arms over his chest.

"You were listening?" Seiya had a surprised look on his face.

"Obviously" Ruu rolled his eyes.

"You talk like an adult dude." Mizuki was smirking.

Instead of minding their comments about him, Ruu continued his statement." A paper could be blown by air, but a notebook? What the heck? Aren't you listening to your science teacher? Even a student in kindergarten was taught about that." Ruu paused and shake his head put his fingers under his chin and acted as if he was thinking." I know who have done that to you." He concluded.

"Who?" They chorused.

"You said that there is somebody courting my sister. Or perhaps he was attracted or head over heels on her. So out of possessiveness, he would try to shoo away a bunch of idiots like the three of you away from my sister. Do you get it?" Ruu lectured.

"You're right!" Nozumo snapped his hands.

"But we were just kidding when we said that there is somebody courting your sister." Seiya was now thinking like Ruu.

"Even so, this little boy was right." Mizuki patted Ruu's head and ruffled his blonde hair. "Are you sure you are only eight years old?"

Instead of answering him Ruu got his PSP and played with it." And maybe that incident earlier where a dog was chasing you was also because of that."

**On Miyu's room**

Aya and Nanami went to bed and only Miyu was left near the window.

_**On Miyu's POV**_

I wonder if Kanata felt something for me, I know my stand in his life, I am just a friend, and he doesn't even look at me with twinkling eyes.

There is no spark! I know this feeling towards him will last. It won't grow into something bigger I can't control.

We were just too young to understand what thing about love is.

If it would mean to happen, then it would, not now, but in the future maybe. But if it's not, okay, I'll accept it.

_**End of POV**_

"Nanami and Aya were just jumping into conclusions. Kanata has no feelings for me. Yeah he doesn't have! We're just friends." She was as if talking to herself. "Stupid me, why would I think about it anyway? Now, I'm talking to myself" She hit her head with the pillow she grabbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter :D<strong>

**How was it?**

**To julie,jen, jem, and zail, dianne, I miss you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's notes: there would be a shift in POV in the middle of the story. **_

Chapter 8

It's been a while since the day of the exhibit was over. And since that day, my mind had been bugging me. For what? The reason was still unclear. Maybe because those fan girls were wilder than before, or Aya wanted me to help with the props in the play for the Christmas fest and she did not care even if the soccer club—which I was the captain—has an afternoon practice. Or perhaps it was because of Santa's weird observations.

I stood up and jumped from a tree branch and dusted myself when I landed on the ground. That particular tree had been my secret hang out place. Truth to be told, even Santa did not know where this tree was. I purposely did not tell him about this since I know if I had been missing and my parents would go search for me. The immediate person to be asked would be Santa. If I wanted to be alone, I would go and just sit here for hours watching the scenery and think, then after that I'm okay.

In belief that somehow the preparations for the props were already done. I glanced at my sports watch and paced towards the gym where my classmates were busy preparing stuffs.

I'm not lazy. I was just avoiding someone. I know I should not avoid her. She was friendly, kind and cheerful. I was really bothered by Santa's observations that I had to avoid her for a few days to ponder about that thing.

Yes I admit, she was in my mind all these past few days. If it weren't because of Santa, I would not notice my actions. First thing, the possessiveness. I was not possessive when it comes to her. It was called a brotherly instinct. I treated her like my sister so I have to act as a brother. There were boys around her that I know were taking advantage of her pleasing personality and they might hurt her. I explained that thing to Santa but he said that I am just confused.

I hate the word confused! That was just bothering me now. I even went to a point that even I was reading a book, my attention was not there and was surprised when my mother poked me on my forehead to snap me out of my thoughts and to my surprise, she snatched the book and turned it upside down. She even laughed at me and put her soft hands on my forehead to know if I was having a fever or something.

I was just avoiding her to make sure that Santa would not bug me about that confusion thing again.

"Kanata!" A loud voice yelled at me as I enter the door of the gymnasium.

" Hmm?" I asked.

" We need your help here. Please paint this."

Luckily, this year I was not one of the casts in the play. Miyu got the role of Snow white and I think she was no doubt perfect for that.

I watched them rehearse for the nth time that morning. Classes were starting to have a break for the incoming event and everyone's busy preparing for that.

"Is it okay to eat this apple?" I heard her soft voice from the stage.

"Yes." Responded by the witch, this was played by none other than, Hanakomachi.

Finally I got to see him. He went missing for the whole time our class has been here in the gymnasium this morning.

I was a little disappointed to know he was not a part of the cast. Mizuki played the role of the prince charming, Hanakomachi was the evil stepmother, and the rest was history. I'm not saying that Mizuki was not perfect for the role of the prince, what I mean was, I don't think that I am suitable for the role Aya gave me.

I know I am not a good actress and I suck at memorizing lines, I had to put a lot of effort to have the required facial expression needed on the scene. I'm not sure if I could be a perfect snow white who was said to be "The fairest of all". Therefore I might mess up the play.

"Miyu." A jet black haired lad snapped Miyu out of her reverie.

" Mizuki." She looked up to him.

" Do you like to have a break? Are you thirsty?" a concerned look was on his face.

" okay," She answered since she was a bit thirsty.

" Let's go together at the vending machine, wait for me, I'll just grab something on my bag." He excused himself for a minute.

When he got back, they headed to the vending machine near the gym and grabbed some drink. After that they sat on a wooden bench under a tree nearby.

"You look uncomfortable when we were rehearsing earlier."

"Yeah. Kinda." She admit

"Why?"

" Nothing. I think I was just not good enough for the role."

" You're perfect for the role."

She looked at him. He just smiled.

" Hmm, you're a good actress Miyu. I know you can do it!" he continued, and stared at the oval field in front of them.

" I can't do it only by myself." He looked at her, surprised." We can do it." She continued.

"Silly." Then he ruffled her hair.

" What was that for?"

" I know. You're expecting Kanata to play as the prince charming." He teased.

" No I'm not and never will I think about that!" she said defensively.

"Ow? Why are you getting redder than usual?"

He was making fun on her so she smashed him with her script.

"Violent are you?" a smirk was still on his face.

She pouted." Whatever."

" So you're admitting it?"

" No!" she shouted.

" then why are you shouting?" he asked , still teasing her.

" I'm not shouting."

" Really?" he mocked her." Tell you what Miyu. I had a pretty little secret."

She was surprised when he moved closer to her.

" Wha—what was that?" she stammered.

He stared intently at her.

She raised a brow. Not knowing if what is he up to.

" Don't move." He said

" Wha-why?"

The lad whispered to her something. Miyu's eyes widened as she got the message.

"You're kidding me!" She shouted and a tinge of red was evident on her face.

He shrugged "I don't kid." And put his arm on her shoulders." Believe me. I'm serious."

She waved a hand. "No, you're just joking."

"It's up to you if you'd believe it or not. But I'm not kidding. Let's go." Then he led her to the gym. She followed.

_**Meanwhile**_

A brunette was carrying a huge box to the storage room when he saw Mizuki together with Miyu under the tree sitting on a bench and having a conversation. He stopped to his tracks and hid behind the bushes. He cannot clearly hear what they were discussing about. When he saw Mizuki moved closer to her and whispered something.

_What did he said to her?_ He said to himself, a feeling of curiosity inside him

**_End of chapter_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was that?<em>**

**_thank you for reading. :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_Kanata was hiding behind the bush. He's spying on us. He thinks I'm interested in you. Don't look behind .let's pretend we don't notice him"_

Those were Mizuki's words that left a sudden impact on Miyu.

* * *

><p>I was wondering where Kanata could be. He left for about thirty minutes now and there was no trace of him. It would be unbelievable if he would say he don't know the way to the storage room.<p>

I noticed that he was acting like an ape for days now, and I surely know what the reason behind it was.

Kanata was such a denial King! It was already obvious, yet he doesn't admit it even to himself. I don't know if he only needs a little push to pursue her but heck he was so stubborn.

I roamed around the gym and noticed a huge box near the bush. It was the box carried by Kanata, could it be that he was eaten by a bear? Or abducted? Murdered? Oh what am I thinking, I'm exaggerating things. Maybe he ran away. Or he could be somewhere here.

A small noise came from the bush and maybe that was the answer to my query. I peeped through it and saw Kanata. He was staring intently in a spot near the oval fields, or rather to a particular pair, a blonde and a guy with jet black hair sitting under a tree.

This sounds interesting, I thought. I patted his back as he gulped as he saw my figure standing behind him. He looked surprised but then, as Kanata Saionji would be. He cleared his throat and stood up, not minding my presence and walked away knowing he could not put any words to explain everything I saw.

I sighed. I knew he was embarrassed as hell, who wouldn't? Even I would do the same thing if my best friend caught me peeping at somebody behind the bushes.

I grinned. Another supporting idea to my theory!

I saw Aya nearby with Nanami. I know they saw what happened too seeing their beaming faces looking at my direction. Curiosity hit me and I found myself walking towards them.

"I know what you are thinking." Aya started.

"Then can you help me?" I grinned.

"Of course, In fact we just made a move." Nanami pouted her lips to point at Miyu and Mizuki's direction.

A big "O" formed in my lips then the two girls giggled.

* * *

><p>The day had ended and as her usual routine, the blonde was walking on her way home, still drifting with the words said by Mizuki.<p>

_Why would he be interested in me? _She thought._ Nah Mizuki's just joking with me again. _

Why do people started to have secondary meanings with my relationship with Kanata? She sighed, and then remembered what Aya and Nanami told her.

_Flashback_

"_Miyu admit it that you like him. Anyways, no one has been sued to have a special someone or even a crush on somebody." Nanami stated._

"_Yeah, and besides, you have the right to have a crush on him. You're a teenager Miyu; a lot of us had our crushes. Even I and Nanami had one." _

_She did not respond to them and just shook the thought away_

_End of flashback_

"Yo!" A voice came behind her.

She looked back and as usual as every afternoon would be. Kanata Saionji was standing a few steps from where she is.

"Hi" she greeted back.

He pinched her cheek and as she knew she would be in a battle of nonsense in any minute. "How's snow white?"

Miyu's blush crept to her cheeks. She had a thousand shades of red all over her face and tried to hid that by tilting her head on the other side.

Now she was acting like a lunatic. Maybe that was how a sixteen year old teenager would react if the great Kanata Saionji called her Snow white. On the contrary, it was nice to hear it from him and you could feel that you were a true snow white with the title "the fairest of them all".

She hit him in the arm. "Snow white your foot." Then he marched faster.

"Hey! I'm just greeting you princess." He said while grinning from ear to ear.

She was surprised at the new name she called her. Earlier it was snow white. Now it was Princess. Her heartbeat became irregular and she almost tripped by that sudden remark.

When she calmed a bit and only the irregular thumping of her chest was only left. She readied herself to tease him back.

"Well I'm fine Mr. Frog." He stiffened. Amazement can be seen in his eyes.

He laughed softly. "Well. What a lucky from I am." He chuckled." Not all frogs can cause a pack of girls blush."

Astounded by his avowal, she sniggered. "You're not that much conceited are you?"Causing his grin to widen up to his ear.

"Well, I got the looks, the charm, and the appeal." He whispered t her

To cover her blushing ears, she stared at him incredulously ruffled his hair, and pinched his arm.

"Hey will you stop doing that? " He complained.

"Why? You even do things more that. Like playing with my hair and doing it into braids." She scoffed.

He pretended to dust himself. "Co'z if you continue that it would ruin my delicate skin." Then smirked she knew it was just a joke.

"Delicate skin? You sound like a gay."

"Gay?" he asked. He draped his hand over her shoulders and locked his eyes with hers. His face was leveled to hers; she gulped and found no words to utter.

Her mind went blank because of those chocolate eyes staring at her. She could almost smell his breath and the scent of his perfume lingered at the tip of her nose. The feeling o being close to him sent chills down her spine. She nearly had Goosebumps when that moment was not interrupted by a voice.

" Woooooo. I found myself jealous." A voice of a girl came.

There they saw two girls walking towards them that were obviously having the time of their life that looked as if they were lawyers that just won a case.

" Not only you, but me too." Said the other.

She wanted to bury right there and then when the two—Aya and Nanami—approached them. They might be rejoicing right now, especially they had caught them in that situation that she herself doesn't know how to explain.

Feeling the awkward stare the two were giving them, she distanced herself on him and denied what tried to explain what they had saw.

"That's not what you think girls." She widened her eyes to emphasize what he meant.

The two got a teasing look again and she could audibly read what it is about.

As if they had enough evidence to their theory. They excused themselves leaving her and the brunette whose forehead knotted in confusion.

"Sorry to disturb the moment." Aya dragged Nanami. She had emphasized the word Moment for pete's sake! Now what would Kanata think about that?

They stared at the two leaving figures and She could noticeably read Nanami's mouth muttering " bye lovers" that made her flush in embarrassment.

" What's with those two?"

" They're just hungry." That was the first thing that she found in her hazy thoughts for an anwer.

"Ok."

Sighing she felt relieved.

His hand grabbed hers. "Let's eat."

"Eat?" she mumbled still surprised.

"Yea, Let's go."

Looking at their entwined hands, a smile curved at her lips and found the gesture a little bit romantic.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You never know what God has instore for you, if you hide behind the friendship...sometimes it takes risking that friendship to find a love that will endure all things."<strong>

**this was the quote that i have read from google that served as my inspiration in writing this story.**

**:D **

**thank you for reading! **

**if you like, please leave some review. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Its almost June. school starts after a week. too bad I am not yet satisfied with the summer break. :D**

**Anyways thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Ruffling his Dog's golden hair, Kanata sat on one of the park benches. It was a Saturday morning and there were no classes. Saturday was the big break for him; he could spend it with Vince and play with him all day long; no one would scold him if he chooses to sleep in almost half a day. And of course he could read and watch movies as long as he could.<p>

He stood up at once to buy some drink on the vending machine nearby. He reached for a coin in his pocket and afterwards inserted it in the coin slot. After he got the can of soda, he sat back again in the unoccupied bench.

The gusting wind made his hair messed up a bit as his attention was caught by a blonde kid; he could tell his age was between seven to eight years old. He was throwing a ball in a wall and when the ball bounces back he would throw it back to the wall using his bare hands that were clasped.

Volleyball. He thought. Not all kids love to play sports nowadays, they prefer to hold a PSP, staying online in Facebook for hours not minding if they have not eaten their lunch yet, and lots of reasons and stuffs that makes the children these days a " kid of the future"

The kid was very eager to return the ball as it bounced through the wall. Kanata got to his feet and paced to the wall where the little kid was playing.

"You want to play volleyball?" he flashed a friendly smile so that the kid would talk to him without thinking he was a stranger.

"Obviously" the kid merely answered and rolled his cute eyes.

Now he was amused at what the little blonde acted towards him. He watched him again as he hit the ball.

"I could play with you if you like." The brunette offered.

"No thanks I'm not interested."

Vince came up to him and the golden retriever playfully nudged his feet, unexpectedly that caught the kid's attention.

"Is that your dog?" the kid faced him.

"Yeah."

A look of being interested was evident on the boys' face as he eyed the brunette "Okay, I'll play with you."

He looked at the kid incredulously. "Seriously? You want to play with me now?"

"If you don't like. It's okay." Then the kid faced the wall again.

"I didn't say that. Let's go to the field." Then they started to play at the open space.

_**Ruu's POV**_

_I eyed the brunette who disturbed me from playing volleyball in the wall. His look somewhat irritates me. He had a pleasing personality I admit, but that doesn't mean I would play with him like he wanted me to. I don't know how to shoo him away. So I decided to answer him only with one sentence to give him the message that I don't want him around. _

_He doesn't look stubborn. One look at him, I could see that girls would go crazy when he's around, even maybe my sister who was a fan of cute guys would surely be attracted to him._

_I remained the bored look on my face and started to play volleyball again, to my utter surprise a golden haired dog came up to this guy that made me think about something._

_Remembering where I had heard the breed of the dog, a thought crossed into my mind. The three Idiots, Nozumo, Mizuki, and Seiya. They were chased by a dog in our neighborhood that had a golden fur; it was called a golden retriever._

_I had to investigate. He may be the one they were talking about. Well he was probably at the same age as my sister, so the probability that he was the one they were referring to would be fifty percent. Hmm Interesting; I should conduct further investigation. _

_**End of POV**_

The two boys played at the oval grounds of the park. Kanata enjoyed the company of the kid. He was good. In fact he returned the ball with powerful attacks. He had a potential to be an athlete.

After they have played for almost an hour, he invited the kid for a drink.

"What's your name?" He asked between sipping his own can of drink.

"Ruu." Was the blonde's simple answer.

"Surname?"

"Kouzuki."

"Seriously?" his chocolate brown orbs widened in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The kid arrogantly replied to him.

"Do you happen to know someone whose name was Miyu Kouzuki?"

"My sister." Then Ruu started to eye him suspiciously." How did you know her?"

"She's my classmate." He explained.

"So you also knew the three idiots?"The kid was now smirking as if thinking of something was going on in his mind.

"Huh? Three idiots?"

Shaking his head lightly Ruu replied him "Three idiots, namely Mizuki, Nozumo, and Seiya."

"O" was his reply.

"So you know them?" the blonde asked again.

"Yea."

"How close are you to my sister?" Ruu seemed like a host of a showbiz talk show.

"Not very close, but I know some things about her." He was enjoying their talk.

"Like what?"

"She lives nearby my house. Is that enough?"

The blonde crossed his arms on his chest." Are you the one who walks her home sometimes?"

"Yeah I walk with her sometimes." He eyed him suspiciously," why are you asking about it?"

"Nothing. It's none of your concern" Ruu smiled at him.

"Okay. If you prefer not telling me the reason I respect your decision little kid." Then he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Stop doing that will ya?"

"Okay." Then he ruffled again the blonde's hair.

"Urgh." With that, the younger boy ran with Vince tagging along with him as Kanata escorted him to the blonde's house.

_**Ruu's POV**_

_This Nii-san is pretty mysterious yet of all the guys in nee-chan's class that I have already met. He was the type that I can call normal._

_One thing that amazed me was that, he had a dog whose breed was a golden retriever. He walks my sister every afternoon, and my sister would smile like a lunatic after entering the house, she looks weird at that act of her. Hmmm interesting. It could not be called as coincidence. He could be the one the three idiots were talking about. Well I like the way he protected my sister; ordering his dog to chase after those idiots, and lots of stuff._

_If I were him, I would make a move from now on. Even though my sister was quite crazy at times, she had an aura that makes people want to be with her and I know he could have a lot of rivals as the time goes by when my sister, would turn from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan. And by the way I'm not saying this because she was my sister; I'm saying this as a guy who can see beauty._

**End of chapter**

* * *

><p>Like it? hate it?<p>

If you have time please leave some review.

it'll be much appreciated :D


	11. Chapter 11

**it's been a while since I had updated and Whoo! School has been tough. I had finished my quarterly exams last week. And I remembered that I hadn't been updating this story for I don't know when was the last update was.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this. :D**

* * *

><p>Ruu reached a hand to open the door when suddenly it had opened and revealed his blonde sister.<p>

" Ruu!" she exclaimed as if not expecting him to be the one outside the door, the she shifted her gaze at her brother's companion.

" Hi!" She stuttered.

The young blonde chuckled at his sisters' reaction. She looked awful, her hair was messed up like she had been in a riot in a corner of the street, a towel hanging on her shoulders and her face was covered with an oily substance—probably one of those products teenage gals use to pamper their skin-. In short she was a total mess!

She was on the bathroom, busy blowing down her hair and applying some moisturizer on her face, when the impatient of a brother of her, Ruu wildly or should we say harshly hit the doorbell for the nth time. She thought there was an emergency that she rushed outside to get through the door with her situation like that.

*THE HIDDEN STORY*

Kanata smiled at the sight of Miyu standing in front of them. She looked very cute with her outfit, and to top it all off a messy hair! He felt very lucky to that day when he came across the little blonde named Ruu, that coincidentally was the brother of Miyu.

" Can you let us enter? You're blocking the way Nee-chan. I have a guest" Ruu spoke with authority in his voice and dragged him inside.

Miyu on the other hand followed them suit.

" Have a sit" the little boy instructed him.

Kanata obeyed what the little boy instructed him to do like he was a schoolboy in his first day of class. He sat on the couch and looked at Ruu with a lot of questions in his mind.

" Just a little while and I'll go change my clothes." Ruu excused himself.

Nodding, he observed his surroundings. There was a happy family picture perfectly hung on the wall. The interior of the house had a hospitable aura, the colors blended naturally that you could say the house had its own theme of its own.

Wondering why Ruu invited him over remained on his mind. He glanced at the blonde girl who kept on reading her script for her play. She looked very serious and her attention was focused on memorizing it, that luckily she did not notice he was looking at her.

A sound of "Ding-dong" bombarded the deafening silence and Miyu stood up leaving him still comfortably sitting there on the couch waiting for Ruu.

The sound of her footsteps could be heard as she made her way to the front door. She pulled it open and it revealed a jet-black haired lad - MIzuki-.

" Mizuki!... I thought you'd be coming over this afternoon."

" I changed my plan." The soothing voice of Mizuki answered that made Kanata's eyebrows to perk up.

He never knew he could do the eyebrows thing like the girls but he felt he just did and he was very amazed by himself for doing that, the reason? He had no idea. Was it Mizuki?

He shook his head for a moment to shrug the thoughts off.

" C'mon in." Miyu opened the door widely and Mizuki entered the Kouzuki household.

Without a split second, Mizuki Yamamura was now in the living room and was so shocked to see him. _Yeah and it was kinda exaggerated._ He said to his mind.

Mizuki had a glinting shine in his eyes that spoke of something but he cannot determine what it was. He was grinning from ear to ear like a lion that found its prey as he looked at Kanata.

" Fancy meeting you here Saionji."

"Me too, I never expected you'd be here." He replied, half meant.

A moment have passed and little Ruu was back downstairs.

" Kanata-nii chan-" He stopped when he saw Mizuki. He was like he have seen a very large Voodoo doll or a very ugly dull. " Why are you here?"

Mizuki just smiled like knowing Ruu did not mean it.

" Practice" Mizuki replied while waving his little booklet of a script.

Ruu just ignored what had the lad said and grabbed Kanata's hand.

" Let's play Wii" He said tugging him along.

Miyu had a "what's with him" look on her face referring to her brother.

*THE HIDDEN STORY*

He stared at the two figures left in the living room while Ruu was pulling him inside his room.

" Gotcha!" Ruu muttered, that made him look at the little blonde.

He turned his head to Ruu.

"What?" he said with a confused look on his face.

" Nothing" Ruu waved his hand trying to shove his query.

He stared again at the little blonde still trying to comprehend what Ruu meant by what he said.

" Teenagers!" Ruu exclaimed. Scratching his hair with his hands as if irritated then glared at him. " You really need some help from the expert."

Kanata gaped as Ruu mumbled something about cowardice something under his breath and whispering about looser in love stuffs.

_Kids nowadays. _He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. :D<strong>

**How was it? **

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12

Wow it's been so long! I've been busy at school. Hope you like this one :D

" What is this for?"

The kid just shook his head and motioned him to open the booklet.

"S-" He began to read. "What?" he was very amazed by what he saw.

What did kanata saw?

-on the other hand-

Mizuki was lying comfortably on one of the benches surrounding the oval. A tree was shading him from the heat of the sun. A book was covering his face and was sleeping soundly without minding the blazing wind that was blowing his hair.

" Mizuki!" A voice called him out.

He opened an eye and there blocked his view a face of a pigtailed girl wearing her uniform with a pencil tugged on one of her ear.

" Aya?"

" Yea its me. Can I talk for you for a moment?"

Little did Aya know, Mizuki saw a hint on why she would talk to him that afternoon. It was about the play. He knew it all along that his friends were cooking something for that play, and he was one of the ingredients to make it tasty. He prepared himself for that though.

" Sure" He acted as if not knowing anything.

" I won't go around the bush 'coz it'll make my head spinning... Ummm..." She paused for a moment." Can you so me a favor?"

" I know what you wanted to say Aya." He grinned.

" What?"

" How did you know?"

" I got an instinct" He said and got up from where he was lying. " It's about the play right?"

A surprise look was clearly seen on Aya's face "Yeah about that.." She paused. " I guess you knew what I wanted to say 'coz you probably expected this to happen." There was an obvious glint in her eyes.

He smiled at her. " Yes I've expected it. That's why I didn't bother to practice at all.. So what's the plan?" HE asked.

" I have my plans before but little Ruu had done something before I started mine so I have formulated a new one again."

Now he got it.

- Flashback-

" Bye Miyu!" Mizuki waved his hand as he was gong home he knew that something missing.

The script was nowhere to be found in his bag. Apparently he knew that Ruu took it and he did not say anything.

He can't quite figure out as to why did the young lad stole the script and what would Ruu do with it.

By noticing the child's behavior, he was sure that what he had done has some significant purpose so he just let the thing off.

-End of flashback-

" And all I've got to do was follow the things you would say right?" He asked.

" Yeap" Aya clasped her hand like sort of hoping that he would agree on her.

" Okay" Somehow he liked the thought of her plan. He guessed that she was making a way for Kanata and Miyu to get closer to each other.

" So its settled then. Here's the plan..." And Aya sat beside him and elaborated her plan.

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

I'm sorry for my grammar. I know I'm not good with English but I hope you like this one . :D


End file.
